Roo
Roo is a stuffed little kangaroo belonging to Christopher Robin. He and his mother Kanga got their names because their names together without space make a word kangaroo (Kanga + Roo = Kangaroo). He first appeared as a recurring character in Winnie-the-Pooh series. He was also a supporting character in The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh and Winnie-the-Pooh (2011), the deuteragonist of The Tigger Movie, a major in Piglet's Big Movie, the titular main protagonist in Winnie-the-Pooh: Springtime with Roo, one of two main protagonists in Pooh's Heffalump Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and a supporting character of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. He is the playful and spirited son of Kanga and the best friend of Tigger and Lumpy. The only film in which where he does not have many lines is the 2011 adaptation. He was originally voiced by Clint Howard for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Nikita Matthew Hopkins for Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving through Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Jimmy Bennett who also voices Billy the Lonely Boy, Buddha for Winnie the Pooh: ABC's through Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Max Wolf Burkholder who also voices Chomper for My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Wyatt Dean Hall for Winnie the Pooh and Sara Sheen for Christopher Robin. Background Personality Roo takes after Tigger in that he is spirited and adventurous, but with the tendency to get into trouble; but, nevertheless, always learns his lesson. Roo takes great joy in discovering the small wonders in life—urious, fun, and loving, he looks at the world in a loving and sympathetic way. He often expresses thoughts and feelings that make him seem wiser than his years, and has a recurring goal to prove himself to the adults around him. Physical appearance Roo is a little kangaroo who's height is similar to Piglet's. Roo has light brown fur and an upturned tail. He has beady black eyes and thin eyebrows. He also has a small nose and black mouth. His only attire is a sky blue long sleeved T-shirt that he wears all the time. Finally, Roo sports two strands of black hair on the top of his head. The inside of his ears is light pink and he has pink pads on the bottoms of his feet. Unlike many of the other characters in the Pooh books, Roo does not have a known favorite food, although his mother makes him watercress sandwiches on occasion. He dislikes the extract of malt that his mother gives him as "strengthening medicine" after meals, though he will reluctantly take it. Some of Roo's friends include Tigger, Winnie–the–Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, and Christopher Robin. Adaptations Roo appears in the Shirley Temple's Storybook episode, played by Louis Jean Norman. Roo also appears in the Disney cartoon versions of the Winnie the Pooh stories. He was originally voiced by Clint Howard. Later performers include Dori Whitaker (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too), Dick Billingsley (Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore), Kim Christianson (Welcome to Pooh Corner), Nicholas Melody (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Nikita Hopkins (1999-2006), Jimmy Bennett (Springtime with Roo), Max Burkholder (My Friends Tigger and Pooh), and, most recently, Wyatt Hall (the 2011 version of Winnie the Pooh). In the cartoons, Roo is the smallest of the regularly appearing characters. He has brown fur and wears a light blue shirt. He often expresses thoughts and feelings that make him seem wiser than his years. In fact, on occasion Roo seems even wiser than many of the older characters. He also states that he's got a mother (Kanga) when he tries to comfort Tigger in The Tigger Movie. Some people think that he puts himself on a purple scarf Piglet has accidentally left in Piglet's Big Movie. Roo also stars in his own movie, Springtime with Roo. Roo becomes good friends with Lumpy the Heffalump in Pooh's Heffalump Movie. Roo appeared as one of the guests in House of Mouse and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Gallery Kanga-roo4.png|Roo with his mother, Kanga Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Lumpy and Roo.jpg|Roo and Lumpy Roo standing up for Lumpy.png|Roo defending Lumpy and confess his friends about heffalumps are not scary or mean. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Spouses Category:Animal Kindness Category:Famous Category:Contradictory Category:Book Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Honest Category:Bond Protector Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Sensational Six Heroes